<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tanuki Thief by betterthanpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230247">Tanuki Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanpie/pseuds/betterthanpie'>betterthanpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanpie/pseuds/betterthanpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru has a funny idea of what counts as compensation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tanuki Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The sun was far too bright this morning Shirou thought as he rolled out of bed and got ready for the day ahead.</p><p class="western">In the kitchen Michiru was already sitting at the table eating from a bowl. Shuffling groggily to the counter he picked up his box of cereal only to find it a lot lighter than he expected. Giving it an experimental shake revealed that it was pretty much empty. Turning around suspiciously Shirou narrowed his eyes as he saw the contents of Michiru's bowl. As expected, that's where his cereal had gone.</p><p class="western">“Michiru did you finish my cereal?” he accused. She looked up at him with her mouth full, eyes round and full of innocence. Gulping down her food she answered coyly “I didn't <em>finish</em> it...”.</p><p class="western">“Well you might as well have.” He shook the box vigorously to demonstrate just how little there was inside. Not breaking eye-contact Michiru picked up the bowl with both hands and polished the remainder off in one go.</p><p class="western">“Tanuki thief,” Shirou snorted.</p><p class="western">“Calm down Shirou, I'll pay you back.”</p><p class="western">“Oh? How exactly? You have no money.”</p><p class="western">She put a finger to her lips and a cheeky smile spread across her face. “I have something better than money.” Somehow he doubted that was true. Shirou offered up the palm of his hand. “Go on, I'd love to see. Wait let me guess. Is it a shiny rock you found? Maybe a piece of gum that got stuck to the bottom of your shoe?” Michiru rolled her eyes dramatically. How very teenage girl.</p><p class="western">The chair scritched across the floor as she got up and walked over in front of him.</p><p class="western">“Hang on, close your eyes. It's a surprise,” she said. <em>Really? How childish</em>, Shirou thought but he did it anyway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Something warm and soft pressed on his lips. Shirou's eyes shot open to see Michiru's face right against his, her body gently leaning onto him. The box of cereal fell from his hands.</p><p class="western">She broke the kiss and ran to the door, bushy tail wagging to and fro.</p><p class="western">“Michiru!” he shouted after her outraged. He could feel his cheeks going bright red. She stopped in the doorway and turned her head back to look at him. “Nyeh,” she called sticking her tongue out and then she was off again, out of sight.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shirou stood alone in the kitchen slightly frazzled and completely baffled. What the hell was that just now? He shook his head trying to clear it. “Teenage girls,” he huffed under his breath and opened up the fridge to look for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>